The Brightest Star
by MaddiexRose
Summary: (Please read 'SOMETHING NEW' before reading this. It is a SEQUEL) Natsu and Lucy, a match that comes with all kinds of fun; lemony and otherwise. A series of stories exploring their relationship and what it means to fall in love with someone.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Game Night**

Lucy felt like she was floating, rather than walking, lately. Her steps seemed to carry so much less weight now that her feelings were out in the open. The happiness in her heart must have served as a metaphorical handful of helium balloons, tugging her upwards into the night sky. If she thought about it, it made sense. A heavenly feeling like love, pulling her to the heavens. The idea made her giggle.

As a labour of love, her apartment had undergone a very thorough clean over the last 3 hours. Every surface, from the counter to the curtains, was exposed to powerful vacuums, lemon-scented chemicals and a vicious scrub, courtesy of a floral tea towel. The end result had left the blonde exhausted, but it was well worth it.

It had also left Lucy with less than half an hour to get ready. She looked down, noting the coffee-stained shirt and track pants, then squealed loudly. She bolted back to her dresser, feverishly digging through the neat draws. Garment after garment was flung back onto the freshly-cleaned carpet, while Lucy searched. She clutched at the fabric of a soft blue cardigan, and then took a moment to inspect it. It was nice and casual, but was it _too_ casual? She chewed her lip, before placing it at her knees. It would do for now. Maybe she could wear it with something a bit more glamorous?

The cardigan was the joined by a white tank top and a light pink mini skirt. Lucy added a few silver bracelets and matching sandals to her ensemble, and looked proudly over her outfit. She smiled, before freezing up again. She'd missed one key component of clothing here, one that was pivotal when hanging out with your boyfriend.

She gulped. _Underwear_. At this exact moment, it was an old sports bra and mismatched panties, which was completely unacceptable. With shaking hands, she opened her underwear drawer. She had never known clothing to be so intimidating.

Silk or lace? Skimpy or classy? Light or dark? Lucy had no idea. What did he like? What about red? Red was sexy. Red was romantic. Lucy fished out a matching set of red lace underwear. Black stitching decorated the material in a simple, floral pattern. The thong was skimpy, though. Was it too skimpy? Would he think she was a slut, if he saw?

Lucy squeaked again. Deep down, she knew he'd never judge her like that, but that didn't ease the anxiety. Her nerves had turned to absolute jelly, though she wasn't quite sure why. Everything had been so perfect as of late. Each day was like a passing dream, pleasant, almost fuzzy, and blended together into a perfect state of bliss. Maybe that was why she was so nervous. Something had to go wrong. Life couldn't continue on such a wonderful track forever, could it?

The next pair of undies Lucy fished out were pink, with thin, white stripes. White lace lined the cups of the bra and the edges of the thong. She analysed this set, before relenting and adding it to her stack of clothes. It'd have to do.

Lucy stripped quicker than she had thought possible, and started to redress. The 'cleaning' clothes lay discarded on the floor, looking out of place in the otherwise meticulous apartment.

Lucy shrugged the cardigan on, and her gaze was drawn back to the angry, red scab on her shoulder. It was healing up nicely, considering it had been only a few weeks since it had been inflicted. Her fingers brushed over the rough, brown surface. It didn't even hurt anymore. You could say whatever you liked about Porylusica's temper, but her healing abilities were phenomenal.

Lucy pulled the fabric over the wound, obscuring it from view again. She looked down to her leg. The scar there had healed much faster. It was a much shallower gash, so all that was left was a dark, pink mark on her upper thigh. In the right light, it wasn't even visible. Lucy doubted the scars would ever really heal, but she didn't mind all that much. Yeah, they brought back some bad memories, but they brought back some not so bad ones as well.

She smiled as images of a pink-haired, dark-eyed mage came to mind. In just a few short moments, he'd be there. Lucy was yet to spend a day without him, which was really nothing new. What had changed was how they spent their time together. When he'd break into her room in the morning, he'd eat breakfast with her instead of being kicked back out the window. When they were at the guild together, they spent more time sitting and chatting than browsing missions. And when Natsu announced he was 'hanging out' with her tonight, her thoughts immediately jumped to 'date'.

She still had no idea what they were doing or where he was taking her. It had taken long enough for them to work out a time. All she knew was that in a few, short seconds, she would be re-united with her boyfriend for a mystery-date.

Somehow, dubbing it as a mystery-date made things all the more exciting. Lucy grinned to herself and stalked over to the couch. She curled herself into a neat ball, and exhaled, hanging her head. When she looked up, her gaze didn't shift from the shaker panels of her door.

* * *

Natsu wasn't big on knocking, nor was he big on romantics. After walking all the way to Lucy's apartment from his own house, he didn't really feel like climbing all those stairs to reach her third storey apartment. Without a bouquet or a box of chocolates weighing him down, he decided to go with the obvious alternative.

Natsu rolled his shoulders, before stepping up onto the window sill of the first storey. From there, he could almost reach the next window. Scaling the side of Lucy's building had become so normal, so easy to him, he didn't even hesitate when he reached that next jump. Natsu lunged for the next grip, hauling himself up with ease.

When he reached the third storey window he knew which corner would give way under his touch. He pushed it roughly open, before climbing through. As his boots hit the carpet, he heard a delightfully familiar voice cry his name.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, running over to give him a hug. It occurred to her how strange it was to speak so nicely to him after breaking into her apartment. It almost felt alien; to hug him instead of scream profanities and boot his ass right back from where it came. Even if it was weird, Lucy liked it. It was more fun to greet someone happily than in a fit of mock rage. It was… refreshing.

The intruder in question felt a bit weird too, but Lucy was always weird. So instead of commenting on it, he just smiled. "Hey Luce," he said, words muffled into the hug. "You look smell pretty."

A pink blush spread over her cheeks. "Thanks." Lucy pulled away, smiling at Natsu. "So, uh, what are we doing?"

Natsu's brow's knitted together. "Hanging out?" he asked, frowning. "What'd you think we were doing, weirdo?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I meant 'where are we going to hang out'?"

"Oh!" Natsu said with sudden realisation. "Uh… I don't know."

The stellar spirit mage baulked. "What do you mean you don't know? It's a _date_, Natsu, you need to have a plan!"

He frowned, moving to collapse on her couch. "No one told me that. What were we meant to do?" he asked, kicking his legs up on the arm of her sofa.

"I-I don't know! Go out to dinner, see a movie… Um, hell we could go swimming, or have a picnic, just do _anything_!" she rambled, counting off examples on her fingers. "It's common sense to know we have to do _something_!"

"Well, if it can be anything, why don't we just hang out here?" he suggested, shrugging. Lucy's jaw dropped. Was he really _that_ clueless?

"B-Because that's not how it works!" she fumed, hands fisted at her side. "We need to go somewhere!"

"Why?"

_Why_. That key word. Lucy opened her mouth, then closed it again. In truth, she didn't know herself. Why was it always 'tradition' to go out and eat dinner, see a movie or have a picnic? Why didn't couples just stay at home? The unwritten laws of dating decreed it taboo for some reason, but what authority was that? And what did it matter anyway?

Lucy sighed, before joining Natsu on the couch. She couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. She didn't realise how much she was looking forward to going out with him.

A set of warm arms wrapped around her, as if sensing her change in mood. Lucy leaned back into Natsu's embrace, staring at the light pink wall opposite her.

"You know, we could just stay here," she murmured, toying with the idea as she spoke. There was nothing wrong with sending the night in her apartment. In fact, it could actually be fun. There was still one thing bugging her, though. "But what would we do?"

"I don't know," Natsu replied. His warm breath tickled her neck, making Lucy smile. "What do you usually do for fun?"

"Well, I usually read, but I don't think that'd be the best way to spend our time." She thought to herself for a moment, unsure what to do. Natsu definitely wouldn't want to read. She had nothing to cook for a decent dinner in the next ten minutes. She didn't have any movies worth watching.

"Maybe we could take another bath?" Natsu suggested. Lucy's cheeks and neck flushed a very noticeable shade of pink.

"M-maybe later," she stuttered, fighting off the urge to squirm.

Since the first, magical night in her bath tub, the two mages had returned to Lucy's bathroom with lustful yearnings three times. Each time was better than the last, and even though Lucy was gaining a bit more nerve about sex, she still struggled when talking to her boyfriend about it.

Natsu, with his natural lack of shame, had absolutely no trouble inquiring about another round. It amused Lucy to no end that he was so bold about the subject, and yet seemed completely unaware that you could have sex in more than one place. Either that, or he preferred to remain in a territory he'd already… conquered. When things were getting hot and heavy on the couch, he insisted on whisking her away to the bath, then waiting until the tub was full and steaming before continuing their romantic endeavours. It irritated Lucy that she had to wait to quell the building heat, but she had to admit; it was always worth the wait.

"Well, do you have any games?" Natsu suddenly asked, sending Lucy crashing back down to earth. She blinked for a moment, before smiling.

"Actually… Yes." She got to her feet, and stalked over to her drawers, where she'd been frantically pulling out clothes only a few minutes ago. She dug through the drawers from a moment, before finding a few dusty boxes buried under a small mountain of skirts and jeans. "Let's see," she murmured, chewing her lip. "I've got… Monopoly? No. Chess? No. Scrabble? Uh…"

She turned her head, looking over to Natsu. "Do you know how to play Scrabble?" she asked, holding up the box for indication. He gave her a blank look, but took the box from her grasp anyway.

"Nope," he said simply, analysing the worn corners. "But I can learn. What is it?"

"It's a word game," Lucy replied, before turning back to her drawer. "I can look around a bit more if you like. There's bound to be some more games in here."

"Nah, it's ok. We'll do this one. Just show me how to play. I'll pick it up."

"If you're sure," she shrugged, pushing the drawer back in place. "Here, I'll set it up for you." Lucy pulled the top off the box and laid the board out on the carpet. She fished out a tattered bag, filled with tiles, and placed it neatly in front of her. "Ok," she said. "Start by taking seven of the little tiles from this bag."

Lucy drew her own letters, before dropping the bag into Natsu's hand. He looked at it for a moment, before picking out a handful of his own. He held one up between his thumb and forefinger, frowning.

"Why do they have letters on them?" he asked, lining his tiles on the rack like Lucy was doing. The blonde just shook her head.

"I told you, it's a _word_ game. You just have to spell a few words out using the letters on the tiles. The little numbers in the corner are added to your score as you put down words. Whoever has the biggest score at the end wins. It's actually quite simple. Here," she said, rearranging her tiles as she spoke. "I'll go first."

Lucy plucked a line of letters from her collection, and positioned them neatly in the centre of the board. _Shine_. "You see how I arranged them in a straight line, going downwards? There are only two ways to write words; vertically and horizontally. Once you have a word, join it to mine through a common letter. Do you need help?" she offered, while drawing five replacement tiles.

Natsu stared at her for a moment, looking completely blank. "So… Can I do this?" He lined up a set of his own letters, stemming from '_e'_. _Luce_. The stellar spirit mage turned pink.

"Y-you know that's not a real word," she mumbled. Natsu took no notice. He was fishing around in the box, pulling out used score sheets. He read over one, and then frowned. Then, without any warning, he set it on fire. Lucy squealed.

"What the hell are you doing?! Put that out!" She screamed. Natsu gave her a weird look.

"Why?" he asked, but complied anyway. The blackened paper was discarded, falling back in the box. Lucy's eyes were just about popping out of her head.

"Why? WHY? Why would you even set it on fire in the first place? You could've burned down my apartment!" Lucy fumed, fists bunched at her sides. Natsu just shrugged.

"Levy won," he explained. Instantly, her rage transformed into confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about," she muttered, picking up the burnt score sheet. The numbers at the top of the sheet were completely indiscernible, but the bottom scores were still legible, as was a chibi Levy caricature at the bottom. The speech bubble blooming from her oversized head said '_I WIN! I WIN!'_

Lucy frowned, looking over the scores. She remembered this game, albeit it was months ago. Levy was one of the only people who could beat her at Scrabble. When the solid script mage had slept over one night, the two friends had pulled out the game and Lucy had her ass kicked 523 to 349.

Realisation hit Lucy like a sledge hammer, and her cheeks flushed pink yet again. "You burned it because… I lost?" _That's so sweet! And stupid! And adorable! And irrational! And endearing! And dangerous! And thoughtful! And thoughtless!_

Her thoughts (and her heart) came to a screeching halt when he nodded. "She has a real issue with gloating, you know. When we were little, she had a victory dance whenever she won a game. Actually, Gajeel reckons she still has a victory dance, but he won't say when she does it or how he knows…"

Lucy had tuned out by that point. She'd interrogate Levy about her victory dance later, in addition to Gajeel's knowledge of it. She looked back to the game board, reading over the connected words. _Shine, Luce._ A swelling, giddy feeling grew somewhere in her chest, and she smiled to herself. She couldn't be certain, but it looked like Natsu had left her a message there, cheesy though it was. She didn't know if it was intentional or not, but it still made her ridiculously happy.

Lucy's slim fingers slid around his, and she leaned into her boyfriend, resting her cheek on her shoulder. His rambling story cut off for a moment, and his spare arm welcomed her into a hug. He seemed so clueless, and yet, somehow, he knew better than anyone how to make her feel special.

"Natsu," she whispered. "Let's play a different game. In the bath, this time."

* * *

**I'm back! And so is my internet... I'm sorry this was so late! I was cut off from my laptop for a horrific 4 days while we had to paint and put down new carpet in the house. It was miserable; no internet, paint stains on my favourite top, and toxic fumes stinking up the house. Not fun.**

**Anyway, enough about my boring life... Let's get back to Natsu and Lucy's! After my delay in posting this, I don't want to set another deadline. So, instead, I'll just say that the next chapter will be up within a week or so. Theoretically, I should be able to get it up within 2-3 days.**

**The next chapter will be 'Girls Night'. I got it into my head that I wanted a '*blank* Night' theme for this book. I have planned out 10 chapters, but I may go a little overboard if I think of another theme that I really like. Feel free to suggest anything that comes to mind!**

**Love, Maddie :)**

**P.S. I'm starting work on a GaLe fic that should be posted after the conclusion of this series. Or maybe during. Who's to say? Anyway, that'll be coming... eventually. When it is posted, I encourage you guys to check it out! It should be along a similar time line to these stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Girls Night**

Lucy was quite surprised when she found Erza sitting on her couch. She was even more surprised when Levy wandered in with a collection of papers she'd nabbed from the stellar spirit mage's desk. From the looks of things, the solid script mage was reading over her latest manuscript.

With eyes like saucers, Lucy gazed at her two friends. Why was it that the entire damn _guild_ felt the need to break into her apartment? She was beginning to think there was some kind of competition running behind her back that encouraged Fairy Tail to sneak through her freaking window.

"E-Erza! Levy! What are you two doing here?" Lucy spluttered. The armoured mage shrugged, while Levy gave her a smile.

"Well, the girls at Fairy Hills decided to have a girl's night, Lu-chan! And we wanted to hang out with you too, so we figured we'd all come over," she explained, flipping over to the next page while she spoke.

"All the girls? But it's only you two… Right?'

Erza shook her head. "Wrong. Juvia, Bisca, Wendy, Cana, and Mira are here too," she said, counting off the names on her fingers. Erza then stopped for a moment, before looking around. "Oh. They're not here anymore. I wonder where they went."

"You mean you don't know?!" Lucy cried, running over to the bathroom. "It's a three room apartment! How can you get lost in a three room apartment?"

She pushed open the door, peeping inside. The lights in the bathroom were much brighter, and Lucy had to blink for moment until her eyes were accustomed to it. She then noticed steam drifting from her bath tub, and two familiar figures.

Cana and Juvia lay in her tub, bathed in steam. Lucy's eyes widened, as she absorbed the image before her. The brunette had perched her feet on the edge of the tub, while her head tilted back. She smiled dazedly at the ceiling, eyes closed. Juvia wasn't quite as languid as Cana. In fact, she was busy manipulating the water in the tub. By the looks of the little watery figures floating around her, she as trying to craft a miniature 'Gray-sama'.

Lucy blinked for a moment, wondering what to say. "Um…" she managed, drawing the gaze of both mages. Cana's eyes drifted open, and her head lolled to the side. She gave Lucy a grin, eyes half-closed.

"There you are, Lucy," she grinned. "We were getting worried!"

The blue-haired mage nodded. "Juvia thought her love-rival had vanished."

"So you decided to take a bath?! In my bath?!" Lucy spluttered, hands balled at her sides. Cana watched her silently for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Well… Yeah. Hey, do you have any booze in your fridge? Mira and the others are in the kitchen, but they couldn't find any," Cana frowned.

A miniature Gray floated past Lucy's head, orbiting the blonde like a tiny, watery moon. Her eyes locked onto its small, spiky mop of hair, before she hung her head. "I'll go check," she resigned, batting the little figurine away with a splash. She heard Juvia cry out in horror as Lucy shuffled through the door.

Lucy steeled herself as she entered the kitchen, wary of what she might find. The shrill clang of pots and pans echoed through the door way, signalling some kind of havoc coming from within. Lucy peeped through, discovering the last of her friends.

Mira, Wendy and Bisca were huddled over a cook book, muttering to each other. Mira seemed to be in charge, standing in the centre of the group, and explaining the instructions to the other two.

"Ok, so to start, we'll need three cups of flour," she read, before looking up. Her eyes met Lucy's and a wide smile spread over her face. "Lucy! How are you?"

The other two girls looked up, and gave Lucy similar looks. Wendy gave a small wave as well. "Hi Lucy," she greeted. "I hope you don't mind, we just thought everyone would like a snack," she said shyly.

Bisca nodded. "Mm. We're making strawberry cake; Erza's request! By the way, where's your flour?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Uh… Cupboard on the left," she instructed. Lucy went over to her fridge, looking over its contents. It looked void of alcohol; Cana would not be pleased. She frowned. Lucy dug through a little further, reaching past a few tubs of yoghurt to the untouched realm at the back.

"Ok, so now we'll need to measure out the flour. Wendy, can you open the bag?" Mira asked.

"Sure! Hold on one moment…" she trailed off. Lucy heard a few strained noises, and then a very loud tear. Lucy jumped as the three girls screeched. Her head smacked into the roof of the fridge, and she noticed white powder settling at her toes. "Oops," Wendy murmured.

Rubbing her sore head, Lucy turned to find her kitchen floor covered in white coating, as well as Wendy's face and forearms. Mire blinked for a moment, before smiling again. "Oh well! The kitchen's clean; we'll just scoop it up again! Sorry about the mess, Lucy!"

No words came to mind, so the stellar spirit mage stood, dumbstruck. Well, there goes her kitchen.

Wendy sniffed, shaking her head clean. Flour still settled under her nose, and she twitched. "Uh-oh," she said quietly. "Ah… Ah…. AT-CHOO!"

Wendy rubbed her nose, now perfectly clean. Lucy's kitchen, on the other hand, had been thoroughly redecorated in flour. Instead of the floor, the walls and cupboards were now coated as well. Mira, Bisca and herself were now covered in the stuff as well. She sighed, producing a puff of white dust.

Wendy looked meekly at the ground. "S-sorry guys," she apologised. "I didn't mean to."

Bisca brushed herself off, and more clouds of flour took to the air. She gave the small girl a smile. "It's alright, Wendy. We can still use it."

"I'll go get some new clothes for everyone," Lucy announced, quickly leaving war zone her kitchen had become. There was no way she was sticking around there any longer than she had too.

Lucy returned to her lounge room, where her uninvited guests had curled up on her couch. Levy looked up from her papers, smiling. "So Lu-chan, did you find everyone?"

* * *

The warm, buttery scent of freshly-baked cake was a nice sedative, in Lucy's mind. After the earlier chaos, it was quite refreshing. Even though she knew that half the cake batter had been spilt throughout her kitchen before it found its way into the oven, she still couldn't say no to a sliver. It was _pink_ after all. Pink cake! Who could reject pink cake?

Cana and Juvia had re-emerged from her bathroom, in matching pink pyjamas. Cana had chosen to alter hers by unbuttoning most of her shirt and tying it roughly below her breasts. Juvia had left her shirt alone, and now reclined on Lucy's couch, enraptured in a daydream that was provoking a fine string of drool to leak from her mouth.

The three 'cooks' had gotten changed as well, wearing Lucy's own pyjama's. Since Wendy was so much smaller, she'd chosen to forgo pants and parade around in Lucy's pyjama shirt like a nightie.

The group of girls huddled together, surrounding what was left of the glorious cake. They chatted happily, nibbling on their slices. It was actually kind of fun, Lucy realised, smiling and laughing along with the others.

"Ok, if no one else is going to say it, I will," Cana declared, flashing an evil grin. "Girls, what's going on with the boys?" She gave the girls a menacing look. "You know what I'm talking about." She pointed to Bisca. "Alzack." Levy. "Gajeel". Mira. "Laxus". Juvia. "Gray." Wendy. "Romeo." Erza. "Jellal." Lucy. "Natsu," she finished, still grinning. The seven aforementioned girls turned pink, with the exception of Mira, who just smiled.

"Well, I'm married with a kid, so I don't think there's all that much to say," Bisca rolled her eyes. "And both Al and Asuka get on my nerves actually. I'd be much more interested in these six."

Cana shrugged. "Ok, fair point." She turned back to the solid script mage. "So Levy, you're up. What are you doing with Gajeel? And please, don't skimp on the graphic details."

"I-I… Nothing's happened," Levy stuttered, flushing a violent shade of red. She hid behind her plate of cake, as if it would shield her from Cana's interrogation. The brunette just rolled her eyes.

"Oh _please_, like I'm going to believe that. Wakaba saw you two messing around in the guild after closing time, and we all know that he and Macao gossip like old women. Trust me, you're not fooling anyone here," Cana teased, and poor Levy flushed even deeper.

"S-someone saw?!" she squeaked, hiding her face in her hands. "Oh boy…"

"C'mon, just tell us what's going on," Cana coaxed. "The sooner you tell, the sooner it I stop harassing you and start on Mira!"

"I don't…. Oh, fine," Levy sighed, slumping forward. She took a deep breath. "It's not anything too big, it was just… I always liked him, it was late, and he was there, and everything just… came out. I blurted out everything, all my feelings, and I just sort of found my way into his arms," she finished. She looked up now, eyes sparkling. Her blush had diminished considerably, and now she looked almost happy.

"H-he loves me," she said softly, hugging her knees to her chest. "I don't know what else to say."

"So, did you do anything? Gajeel seems like he'd be pretty intense in bed," Cana mused.

"What kind of girl do you think I am? I didn't…. I didn't have sex with him," she threw back, indignant. The pink colouring of embarrassment returned to her cheeks just as swiftly as it had disappeared. Levy hung her head again, and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'Mira's turn'.

Cana sighed. "Fine then, I suppose that'll have to do. Now, Mira, you'll give us some gory details, won't you?"

Mira just shrugged. "There are no gory details to give. I'm just not involved with Laxus," she said simply.

"But do you want to be?" Cana pushed. "C'mon, we both know there's something there, even if you don't want to admit it just now. At do you think of him, at least?"

"Fine. I think he's had a hard life, but I think he's more than redeemed his past mistakes. He's strong, he's loyal, he's disciplined, he's mature," she listed his qualities, counting them off on her fingers. "Above all, he's just… loving." Mira looked up, smiling. "Satisfied?"

Cana shook her head. "Not even remotely. That little list just proved you do care for him. Now, please elaborate. Levy did; you can too."

"On what? He's nice, but I prefer playing matchmaker to be part of a match," Mira winked. "It's much more fun that way, you know?"

"Don't change the subject, this is getting interesting," Bisca grinned.

"Ok, theoretically, what would you do if you two were alone, and he went to kiss you? Would you make out with him? Screw him? What?"

"Well, this is theoretically, so, I guess I'd just… kiss back. He'd attractive, I won't deny that. But any girl would kiss him back. That says nothing," Mire replied honestly.

"Sure, sure," Cana brushed her off. "I feel like I've just proved something, so I'm satisfied for now. You two would be cut together, though."

The brunette turned her attention to Juvia. "So, Gray?"

Immediately, Juvia's eyes lit up. She smiled dazedly. "Juvia loves Gray-sama forever. He is the perfect man for Juvia, and Juvia think he will propose any day now. Then, we'll have four kids, and live in a beautiful house in the countryside and grow old together," she doted, hands clasped.

The other girls blinked, absorbing Juvia's little prediction in all of its grandeur. "Uh… Ok, let's move on to Wendy…. Wendy?"

The small girl was nowhere in sight. "Shit, she got away," Cana cursed. "Come on, Wendy! I swear I'll leave you alone!"

A soft voice rang out from somewhere behind the couch. "Promise?" Wendy called.

Cana relented. "Yeah, yeah, I promise. Now get your ass back here!"

The blue-haired girl sidled back to the group, settling down between Levy and Lucy. "Great!" Cana smiled. "So, now you're back tell us about you and Romeo!"

"What? No, you promised," she shrieked, getting up to run again, Levy and Lucy grabbed her, holding the little girl tight.

"Wait, hold up, we won't ask you anymore, I swear, right, Cana?" Levy consoled, throwing the brunette a look.

"Ok, ok, I'll leave you be," she sighed, shaking her head. Wendy, looking relieved, settled back down into her position, resting her head in Levy's lap. "Oh well, Erza's up. When was the last time you saw Jellal?" Cana questioned.

"The Grand Magic Games," she said matter-of-factly. "Where else would I see him?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps on a date, a romantic midnight visit, possibly in bed…" Cana trailed off. "Who can really say?"

Erza blinked. "He has a fiancé," she said simply.

Cana shook her head. "We both know he was lying when he said that. It was part of that ridiculous 'I'm not good enough' routine."

Erza smirked. "It sounds like you know plenty about it already, then. I see no need to ask any further questions."

Cana shrugged. "Maybe so. Can you at least tell us how you two parted?"

The armoured mage chewed her lip. Lucy could barely see it, but her cheeks had flushed a very light shade of pink.

Cana didn't miss the blush, and her lips curled. Ah, so it was that kind of good bye, huh?"

Erza's eye hardened. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. So was it a kiss? Something more? A promise, at the least, to meet again?"

Erza looked away. By now, her blush was very noticeable. "I'm not talking anymore."

Cana rolled her eyes. "Oh come _on_-"

In the blink of an eye, Erza's pyjama's had been traded for a full suit of Black Wing armour, and she stood with a sword raised above her head. Her eyes burned angrily, though her blush was still quite apparent. She towered over Cana threateningly. "I'm not talking anymore," she repeated slowly, punctuating each individual syllable. Lucy gulped, before shooting a Cana a warning look.

The brunette sighed. "Fine, fine, I guess we'll leave you alone for now, Miss Temperamental. Well, that only leaves Lucy, doesn't it?"

Lucy took a deep breath, and Erza took her place back in the circle, still in her armour. She casually picked up her slice of cake, and took a bite. She looked over to Lucy, and the blonde mage felt the weight of six pairs of eyes on her.

"Uh…" she murmured, unsure what to say. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what'? Ever since you two came back from that mission at White Shore, you've been much closer. It's pretty obvious that something happened. So just spill already; what's with you two?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "Well… Natsu's my boyfriend now," she blurted, and a symphony of gasps and questions erupted around her.

"What?! Seriously?!" called Bisca.

"Oh my gods!" Levy cried

"It's about damn time!" Cana grinned

"Ha! Gray owes me one hundred jewels!" Mira said gleefully

"I see," Erza mused.

"Juvia doesn't have a love rival anymore?" Juvia asked, baffled.

Lucy smiled, and gave a brief rendition of her adventure in White Shore. She explained about the shared cabin, the fight with Redclaw, and their final night before the show down with Mr Breichs.

"So, we're a couple now," she finished, smiling softly. "I didn't say anything about it, since I thought he'd want to announce it, but yeah, we're together."

"Finally! Something juicy!" Cana howled. "Excellent! So tell me, what have you done with him? Did you have sex? Natsu seems pretty clueless about that type of stuff, but you never know…"

_No, you really don't_, Lucy thought to herself. The blonde smiled. "I'm giving any details. But, yeah, we've messed around."

Cana breathed through her teeth. "Oh fine! I guess I'll take what I can get."

"You know, Cana, you've been so busy interrogating us, you've failed mention anything about your own romantic endeavours," Levy reminded, giving her and evil grin similar to Cana's own.

Cana rolled her eyes. "My only love affair is with a good drink, now, what do you say we watch a movie or something?"

The girls ended up watching _When Harry Met Sally_, and drifting off to sleep one by one. As Lucy was sucked deeper into the realm of dreams, she couldn't help but smile, knowing that her friends, though crazy at times, were the best she could ever ask for.

* * *

**BAM! It's finally here! A girls night chapter that I have been promising for way too long...**

**Sorry about the wait, but here you go. Believe me, I will have Chapter three up a lot faster, I swear. Pinky promise.**

**The next chapter will be... Date Night!**

**Please, leave opinions, comments and feedback-type stuff. It's always good to know what people like and don't like, since it will help improve future uploads.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Love, Maddie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! Things of a lemony, adult, explicit nature lie ahead... You have been warned!**

* * *

**3. Date Night**

Lucy was more anxious than she'd ever been. The nerves bundled up in her stomach were growling like a monster, reminding her about the imperfections in her hair, her makeup, her dress, everything she'd already fussed over at least three times. She watched the girl in the mirror with narrowed eyes, clutching at an escaped strand of golden hair. She tucked it behind her ear, and heaved a sigh.

Tonight, after hours upon hours of washing, scrubbing, criticising, and re-dressing, Lucy was left standing in a cerulean dress the billowed around her thighs, with her hair piled at the top of her head in an elegant knot. Strips of silver wrapped around her legs, crossing over at her ankles and joining to form a steep, stiletto heel. Her skin was flawless, her eyes were bright, and she had never felt more self-conscious in her life.

She had been very careful when planning out the evening with Natsu. She made sure to mention what they were doing, when they were doing it, and have Natsu recite every syllable back to her.

Provided her Dragon Slayer remembered, they were going out to dinner at a small Chinese place in town. She couldn't exactly remember what it was called. It was something like the 'Golden Dragon', or the 'Lucky Dragon'… Well, she was sure it ended in 'Dragon', at least.

Lucy had also specifically told him not to take her out the window, though she suspected he'd disregard that little part.

As if fate was had been listening in on her thoughts, Lucy heard a loud tapping at her window pane. She shook her head, smiling, and flicked the latch open. Natsu's elbows rested on her windowsill, and the Dragon Slayer gave her a dopey grin.

"Hey Luce," he greeted happily, leaning over to plant a kiss on her mouth. Lucy blushed pink, stunned from the suddenness of the kiss, but responded anyway. She locked her fingers around the back of his neck, leaning back to help him climb through. Still not breaking the kiss, Natsu swung his legs over the edge, landing neatly on her floor. He pulled away, giving her another smirk. "How are you?"

Never in her strangest and most erotic dreams had she imagined being kissed like that, with her boyfriend hanging out an open window. Natsu just had a way of making everything so wonderfully weird. Lucy felt a surge of affection for the man before her, and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. She smiled against the tanned skin, relishing the deep, smoky scent. "I'm terrific, actually."

"Uh… Ok then," he said slowly. He wrapped his arms around the blonde in his arms, a little uncertain about what exactly had happened. He wasn't complaining, though. The longer he held Lucy, the better.

Then, standing in his arms, it occurred to Lucy that Natsu was still in his everyday clothes. That one-shouldered black coat didn't exactly scream fine dining. In fact, it seemed to proclaim the unspoken question; 'What are we doing tonight?'

Lucy sighed, pulling away. She planted her hands on her hips, giving him a look. Natsu blinked for a moment, struggling to register her sudden change in mood. Lucy frowned. "Do you remember where we are going tonight, Natsu?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, of course. We're going on a date," he said, matter-of-factly. Lucy raised a petulant eyebrow.

"Yes, Captain Obvious, but do you remember_ where _we're going on our date?" she asked pointedly. Natsu thought for a moment, staring at her ceiling like it was some magnificent work of art.

"Uh… Dinner?" he guessed. Lucy took a deep breath. He didn't remember. He probably hadn't booked the reservations like he'd promised, either. If they went now, they'd have to wait at least an hour before they were seated, and Lucy was not in a waiting mood. "Hey, Luce? Lucy, are you ok? You're face has gone really red. Are you embarrassed or something?"

_Restrain your anger_, a voice hissed in her head. _You don't want to get pissy on the first date. Restrain your anger_. Lucy looked up, eyes glittering heatedly. "Yes Natsu, we're going to dinner," she said quietly. "Do you know where?"

"Oh! I know this! I couldn't remember where you said to go, so I came up with something better! It's gonna be a surprise, so you have to keep your eyes shut, ok?" he said, retrieving a blindfold from his coat pocket. He shot her another grin, looking very proud of himself.

Lucy looked at him for a moment, trying to decipher the location of his 'secret dinner'. After a moment of intense staring, her hands slid limply to her sides, and she gave a sullen nod. "Ok, fine. But let me get my jacket first."

* * *

Lucy didn't like the blindfold. It made her face nose itchy and her eyes water. On top of that, she was fighting the urge to let out a super-sneeze. The entire scenario made her uncomfortable. Natsu's brain worked in ways that were far too hard to predict. He could be taking her to an elegant restaurant, or he could take her to a fast food joint. There was no way to tell, and that was the worst part.

The one upside to the situation was the resulting piggyback ride. Even though she couldn't see where they were headed, something about being perched on the Dragon Slayer's shoulders made her unconsciously relax. At first, she'd freaked out, mainly since his head was between her legs, and she wearing a dress. She could feel his hair brushing against her thighs, and had immediately panicked. After she'd gotten used to the sensation, she felt a lot better. It was kind of sweet and kind of sexy, when she thought about it. She loved it when Natsu carried her places. There was no way she could deny that.

So, Lucy relaxed a bit more, even allowing a small smile to find its way onto her lips. Itchy blindfold or no itchy blindfold, mystery date or no mystery date, she was still spending precious time with her favourite man in the world.

After that, time went a lot faster.

The breeze rushing through her golden hair lessened and lessened, until she felt Natsu come to a complete stop. "Alright," he announced with pride. "We're here!"

Lucy's feet hit the ground, and she barely managed to remain upright, balancing on her killer heels. When selecting her footwear for the night, she hadn't really taken any of Natsu's excursions into account. Thinking about it now, she wondered why she hadn't just worn her usual boots.

"Ok, are you ready?" Natsu asked, starting to untie the blindfold at the back of her neck. Lucy's mind went blank for a moment, feeling his hot breath on her neck. How was it possible for him to excite her like this without trying? She could sense his lips just inches away from her neck. The blindfold made all her senses so much sharper. A rosy blush coloured her cheeks, as she made a mental note to experiment with that in the bedroom that night.

"Hey, Luce? I asked if you were ready," Natsu frowned, gripping the ends of the blindfold. He still held it against her eyes, waiting for some kind of confirmation on her part. Reality washed over Lucy once more, and she felt slightly embarrassed about her space out moment.

"Yeah, I'm ready Natsu," she said softly. She could picture his nod.

"Ok. Surprise!"

The dark cloth was stripped from her vision, and Lucy blinked a few times. Then, her gaze settled on the placid scene before her, and Lucy gasped.

The lake, still and reflective like glass, made the stars shine straight back up at the sky. The likeness of the full moon bounced off the water. Tall, slim silver birches lined the waters, and nestled between the tree trunks was a classic red and white plaid blanket. A little woven basket sat perfectly on top of the rug, neighbouring a bottle of champagne.

Lucy couldn't hold back the tears that stung her eyes. A moonlight picnic; Natsu had organised a moonlight picnic!

"N-Natsu," she stammered. Her voice was muffled behind her hands, and Natsu gave her a concerned look.

"Luce! What's wrong? Don't you like it? Mira said you'd love it," he murmured, placing his hands on her shoulders and trying to comfort her.

"N-no, it's nothing like that. I-I just… Oh my gods!" she wailed, turning around faster than Natsu could comprehend and collapsing into his arms. "It's…. It's… So beautiful!" Lucy cried into his embrace. "I can't believe…. Oh my gods…"

"Lucy," he said awkwardly, patting her back. Natsu was freaked out. Her words sounded happy, but she was crying rivers in his arms. It made no sense to him. Why did girls have to be so weird? Maybe it was just Lucy. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. We can go somewhere else if you like."

Suddenly, Lucy sprung to life in his arms again, gripping the collar of his jacket hard enough to make her knuckles turn white. "Don't you dare take me away from here! This is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, and if you make leave now, I will burn down your house!"

Natsu blinked stupidly, and she moulded against him again, trailing hot tears over his skin. What was wrong with her? Was she happy, sad, or angry? Natsu couldn't tell anymore. It was weirding him out.

"Uh, so you wanna eat now? I'm hungry, and Mira cooked us tonnes of stuff…"

He felt her head bob, and breathed a small sigh of relief. Maybe the emotional breakdown was over. He took her hand, and gave her neck a small nuzzle. "C'mon Luce, let's sit down."

He guided her over to the blanket, and sat down. Lucy sat next to him, eyes still watering faintly, and gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Natsu. I didn't mean to get so emotional. It's just… no one has ever done anything like this for me before. I'm just really happy, you know?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head. "So, you're not upset or anything?" he questioned, brows furrowing. She shook her head.

"Not in the least. Now, let's open the champagne."

"What that?" Natsu frowned, giving her a confused look. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It's the stuff in that bottle," she said, reaching for the item in question. "Do you have a bottle opener in there?"

"Uh… I don't know. Let's find out," he said, opening the basket. Immediately, they were bombarded with the mouth-watering scent of roast chicken, potato salad and freshly cooked bread. Lucy sighed happily, while Natsu dug through the basket. He laid out a few plates on the mat, still a little confused about the whole arrangement. Why would girls want to eat outside? And why would they want to take their food somewhere, instead of just eating it where it was?

"Oh, is this it?" he suddenly asked, retrieving the little screw-topped apparatus. Lucy took it from him with a curt nod.

"Yup, just hold on a second…" The cork came out with a loud pop, and the golden liquid bubbled in the bottle. "There we go. Natsu, you want a glass?"

"Yeah ok. What's it taste like?" he asked, as Lucy began to pour the glasses.

"Well, it's quite bitter, and it's got a lot of bubbles in it. You might not like it," Lucy warned. She handed Natsu his glass. The Dragon Slayer eyed the glass with an analytical eye, watching the bubbles fizz to the top. Lucy took a sip of her own, before looking back to her boyfriend. "Well, are you gonna try it?"

"It looks…. Like piss…" he said slowly, before reluctantly putting the glass to his lips. Lucy watched him as the liquid touched his mouth, and he gulped down a mouthful. Immediately, he started choking and gagging. "Blecch! It tastes like piss too! How are you drinking that?!"

The blonde gave another eye roll. "It doesn't taste like piss. It's just… an acquired taste. Don't worry, you don't have to have any if you don't want it. Pass the glass back," she said, holding out her hand expectantly. Natsu passed it back, and she placed it to the side of the basket.

"Now, let's get some food! I'm pretty sure we'll both enjoy Mira's cooking," she winked.

Natsu returned her grin. "Yeah, that'd be great!"

* * *

"You know what I like most about tonight?" Lucy asked, leaning her head against her boyfriend's shoulder. The basket and the empty plates and been kicked off, and now the two were reclined on the picnic rug, happy in each other's arms. "The seclusion. We're all alone, with a breath-taking night all to ourselves. Just look at the moon tonight. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, but that's not my favourite thing," he said, following Lucy's skywards gaze. The blonde frowned, turning to face him.

"Well, what's your favourite thing, then? What could possibly be more spectacular then that view?" she asked, baffled. Natsu gave her a look.

You," he said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're much prettier than some big white ball in the sky. You smell nicer too."

Lucy laughed. "Oh yeah? You can smell the moon from here?" she teased, eyes sparkling.

"No, but I can smell you. Even though you were drinking piss all night, you still smell like the most awesome thing in the world. No moon smells better than Lucy," he said firmly, giving her a reassuring smile.

Lucy blushed pink. "My gods, I love you, Natsu," she breathed, staring deep into his eyes. He stared back at her, with an intensity she had never seen before.

"I love you too, Lucy." As the words left his mouth, her breath hitched. Her eyes widened, her lips parted, and she watched as he brushed a thumb lovingly over her cheek.

"You love me?" Lucy forced out, trying to hold back the swelling emotion threatening to make her heart explode out of her chest cavity.

"Of course I do. I thought it was obvious," said Natsu, running his fingers down her cheekbone, feathering down her neck and across her throat. Her eyes slipped shut, the sensations causing something to stir deep within her. _He really loves me. Natsu really loves me_. "You're my whole world Lucy."

Lucy wasn't quite sure who initiated the kiss. She didn't know if he'd craned his neck over a little to meet her lips, or if she brought their mouths together herself. What she did know was that the soft pressure on her lips and the hands massaging the back of her head made her giddy and hot.

Lucy sighed happily into the kiss, feeling those soothing fingertips skimming over her neck and collarbones. Natsu had become quite adept at finding those sensitive points that made her breathing heavier. His enhanced senses meant that he was very attuned to her body and feelings. Just thinking about it made her shiver. He could probably smell her arousal too, even though the kissing had barely begun.

Her own lithe fingers trailed over his taut abdominal muscles, relishing the bumps, ridges and divots that defined him. Lucy had a real fascination with his chest. It was littered with scars and marks that were so interesting to touch and play with. She knew by now that if she dragged her nails over his nipples, he'd grunt, and deepen the kiss. She knew that if she traced the sexy 'v' on his hips, he'd huff into the kiss, and wrap his arms around her waist. She could make him make the most incredible sounds, and do the most incredible things, just by touching him.

And, of course, vice versa.

Lucy moaned loudly as curious fingers tweaked her nipples through her shirt. Her head rocked backwards under his ministrations, while Natsu yanked down her dress and proceeded to lave kisses over the sensitive skin of her breasts. Her own hands fell limply to her sides, unable to focus on her own exploration of his body any longer. Natsu was just too good. He hadn't even taken off her bra yet, and she still felt as if his lips had kissed every facet of her aching body.

She couldn't quite pinpoint the moment at which her hair had fallen out, or when her shoes had been kicked off. She couldn't even remember unstrapping the damn things. Lucy was completely absorbed by Natsu's touch. As his mouth settled over the thing cotton of her bra, she let out a short puff of air. She could feel his hot, steamy breath above her nipples. He was hanging in the air above her chest, toying with her.

"N-Natsu!" she gasped. "Please, take off the bra. Please!"

"As you wish," he murmured huskily, sliding the straps over her smooth shoulders. Everything was painfully slow now, compared to their earlier speed. Natsu slid his hands over her waist and around her back, unfastening the clasp of her bra. She let out a sigh as she felt the band loosen, and shimmied out of the cups. As soon as the cool air bit into the bare skin, Natsu's lips replaced it, sealing around the rosy bud of her right nipple.

His tongue moved in slow, sensual circles around the hardened bud, making Lucy shiver and tingle. The blonde moaned loudly into the night, lost in the sensations. When he gave it a delicate nip, Lucy thought she'd implode.

Heat was pooling rapidly in her stomach, and pressure was mounting in her core. Lucy yearned for Natsu to dispel it, but she knew the Dragon Slayer would take his sweet time doing it. He had already shown that he had no intention of making tonight a fast, rough play. Tonight, he was tantalising and sensual, and even though the pace was driving her insane, her inner sex expert knew it would be worth it. With Natsu, it was always worth the wait.

AS if detecting her frustration, he released his grip on her breasts, pressing a final kiss between her cleavage. "God Luce, you smell so damn good," he said through gritted teeth. "I can't believe it's possible for someone to smell this great."

His hands traced the outer curves of her waist and ass, while dragging his lips down her torso. His heavenly tongue trailed between her ribcage, across her navel, until he reached the rumpled remains of her dress, bunched at her hips in a blue puddle of fabric.

"Please, take it off," she groaned, reaching down to pry the fabric away herself. His hands caught her own, and he gave her a wicked grin.

"C'mon Luce. Let me undress you, ok?"

Hi thumbs brushing over her hip bones, perfectly synchronised, and her dress was tugged down to her thighs, revealing a pair of lacy black panties that perfectly matched her bra. Natsu pulled the dress down to her ankles, and let the blonde kick it off somewhere in the distance. Freed from the restraints of her clothing, she got to her knees, and brought their lips together once more.

It never failed to amaze her how she could be stripped down to the bare essentials while Natsu was still fully clothed. The blonde unravelled the muffler from her neck and pulled his coat from his shoulders, anxious to reveal his tanned and toned body.

Her fingers once again trailed over his abdominal muscles, fingering his nipples the way he'd played with her just moments ago. She listened for that gasp he'd let out with response, and felt a shiver rumble down her spine as he emitted that faint noise of pleasure she'd been waiting for.

"My gods, you're sexy," she muttered into the kiss, running her fingers over the planes of his chest. "I just want to touch everywhere, you know?"

"I could say the same thing," he growled, before she found herself pinned beneath him faster than humanly possible.

His fingers slid under the waistband of her panties, teasing the stellar spirit mage. His free hand brushed over the sopping fabric, making Lucy cry out suddenly.

"You smell delectable," Lucy, he said, eyes dark and hazy. "Good enough to taste, really."

Lucy watched, stunned, as his head bowed down lower and lower, until she could feel his breath, hot and steamy, against her panties. _Oh my god, he's going to… taste me?!_ Lucy heard him inhale, before the material of her panties was jerked roughly to the side. Her breathing was erratic, and her eyes drifted shut, waiting for the contact she knew was coming.

His tongue, hot and wet, brushed over her folds. She cried out at the feeling, kicking her legs up into the air. She could feel it rubbing up and down, up and down, building heat fast in her core. Just when she thought there was no greater ecstasy, she felt his thumb brush over her clitoris. She went into a spasm again, moaning loudly at his touch.

Her moans turned to screams when he sped up the pace. His fingers rubbed circles over her clitoris, and his tongue began to thrust into her womanhood. It was unbelievably pleasurable. Lucy's orgasm was building rapidly. Her legs started to shake furiously, and her screams rose in pitch.

Natsu could sense she was nearing completion, and sped up again accordingly. As Lucy let out a final cry, her juices flooded into his waiting mouth. He greedily gulped them down, relishing her unique, delicious taste.

Fireworks danced before Lucy's eyes, and her body turned to jelly. Her breathing was heavy, and she sunk back into the blanket, exhausted.

Natsu licked his lips, savouring every last drop of Lucy's cum. He watched her with dark eyes, transfixed with the girl before him. Lucy surveyed him through lidded eyes, and her exhaustion dissipated. She gave him a wicked grin. "This isn't over quite yet," she cooed, summoning all her energy to sit up.

"No, not yet," Natsu agreed. Then, without any prior notice, his grabbed her soaked panties by the waist band and tore the flimsy lace from her hips. "I still need you, Luce."

Natsu unzipped his own pants, tented from his own arousal, and laid the blonde back down on the blanket. His erection sprung free, and he kicked off his pants. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you Lucy," he whispered, before positioning himself at her entrance, and thrusting in with all his might.

Lucy cried out, gripping the edges of the blanket with white knuckles. His rhythm was perfect, rocking his hips against hers with speed and depth that struck something deep inside of her.

Natsu gripped her hips tightly, hammering into her with gritted teeth. She always felt so good around him; hot wet and tight. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He could feel his own orgasm mounting, and his breathing sped up accordingly.

The stellar spirit mage screamed out in ecstasy as she hit her peak again, still so very sensitive from her last orgasm. It was far more intense the second time round, and Lucy thought she'd explode from the sheer sensations. Her legs kicked and jerked, and her back arched off the blanket. Her ears were ringing, and her vision seared white. Just like that, the mounting pressure exploded, and her body shuddered and shook wildly.

Moments later, she felt Natsu spill into her, and she squirted violently. Her breathing cut short, her screams quieted, and Lucy fell onto the blanket once more, completely wiped.

With a heaving breath, Natsu collapsed beside her, winding his arms around her. His hands locked around her waist, and his head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He let out a heavy breath, and his eyes drifted shut.

"T-that was incredible," Lucy sighed happily. "Best sex ever."

"You say that every time we have sex, Natsu mumbled into her skin. The blonde giggled in response.

"Yeah, but that's only 'cause it's true every time. Admit it, we just get better and better," Lucy grinned.

Natsu snorted. "I'm not denying that, believe me. I know firsthand how good we are at sex."

"Oh good. So, sexpert, how about you get the other blanket for us so we can get some rest?"

Natsu blinked. "Let me get this straight. You want me to let go of you, sit up, rifle through the picnic basket for the blanket, and then place it over you, even though it would let in all the cold air and force me to stop holding you?"

Lucy paused for a moment, thinking hard. "Ok, maybe we can manage without a blanket. Just don't let me go, Natsu."

The pink-haired mage managed a sleepy grin. "You got a deal."

* * *

**So, does a luscious lemon make up for a very late post? I sure hope so! Sorry about the delay between chappies. At least this was u quicker than the last one! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that. it's about time I wrote a bit of NaLu sexy time ;)**

**Remember to review! I love hearing everyone's thoughts and feedback. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Thanks for stopping by!**


End file.
